The invention relates generally to the field of pans. More particularly, the invention relates to pans for use in buffet or steam tables.
Pans used in buffet or steam tables hold various kinds of hot and cold foods. In other settings, pans may also be removably placed in wells as to hold a variety of other non-food items. Characteristically, though, such pans are designed with a removable feature because they must be removed from tables or wells periodically.
In the case of food pans, they are removed from buffet or steam tables and replaced to replenish food or to clean the pan and the table. In addition to the removal capability, food pans must also be configured to provide a seal between the pan and the table such that steam or cold air below the pan (for example, in a well) will not escape around the edges of the pan. Maintaining the heat or cold below the pan serves a principle purpose of the use of food pans. That is, food pans make food accessible while keeping the food hot or cold.
Conventional food pans are typically constructed with a top edge extending outwardly and resting on the table or top of the well to provide a seal with the table or top of the well. Alternatively, food pans achieve a seal by having a downturned outer edge. While providing a seal, such designs make it difficult to remove the pans from the table or well. To remove the pans, for example, the edge of the pan must be lifted from the table or well by wedging either a utensil, finger, or other tool under the pan. This removal process can be cumbersome and dangerous because the surface under the edge of the pan may be very hot.
Thus, there is a need for a pan which is more easily removed from a buffet or steam table or well. Further, there is a need for a pan receiving and removal system whereby a pan and well are designed such that the pan is easily received into and removed from the well.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a pan for use with a well for receiving the pan. The pan includes a bottom panel, a plurality of walls, and a ramp. The plurality of walls extend upwardly from the bottom panel and define a cavity. The plurality of walls have an upper end which defines a top opening. The upper end has an extension away from the cavity and defines a rim. The ramp is proximate the rim and exterior to the cavity, whereby the pan rides up on the ramp when the pan is drawn up against the well.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a pan receiving and removal system. The system includes a well, a pan, and a ramp. The well includes a bottom panel and a plurality of side walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and defining a cavity. The plurality of side walls have an upper end. The well further includes a plurality of platforms extending away from the cavity at the upper end of the plurality of side walls. The pan includes a bottom panel and a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and defining a cavity.
The plurality of walls have an upper end which defines a top opening. The upper end has an extension away from the cavity which defines a rim. The ramp is proximate the rim and exterior to the cavity between one of the plurality of walls at the upper end and the rim of the pan. The pan rides up on the ramp when the pan is drawn up against the well.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a pan removing and receiving system. The system includes a pan, a means for receiving the pan, and a means for providing an inclined surface. The pan includes a bottom panel and a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and defining a cavity. The plurality of walls have an upper end which define a top opening. The upper end has an extension away from the cavity which defines a rim. The means for providing an inclined surface exterior to the cavity is between one of the plurality of walls at the upper end and the rim of the pan, whereby the pan rides up on the inclined surface when the pan is drawn up against one side wall of the means for receiving the pan and removed therefrom.